Learning to grow
by cupcake01
Summary: Greg is new at the lab but has to go undercover, although he has no experience. Of course dangers are awaiting him – and the big question is: can the team save him in time? PLEEEEEASE Review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Yay, I'm back :D Did you miss me? Anyways, this story has been in my mind for already some weeks, and it seems still difficult to come up with more details – but I really wanted to share it with you and hopefully catch your attention :D I also hope that you'll like it and give me your opinion in form of a review; I guess that you know I really appreciate criticism, no matter if positive or (please not ;D) negative.**

**Disclaimer: Neither the show nor the characters (except those that are invented from my person) are mine (which I think is really sad^^)**

**Further Information: My mother tongue is not English – so please forgive me the spelling and grammar mistakes I'll surely make; I hope that I get rid of them sooner or later^^**

**Summary: Greg is new at the lab but has to go undercover, although he has no experience. Of course dangers are awaiting him – and the big question is: can the team save him in time?**

**And now, have fun with reading :)**

**Cupcake01**

Greg Sanders closed his locker and went up to the DNA lab. This was his new job – he now was a DNA annalist for the CSI and he really loved his work. There was a lot of stuff to do – he had never imagined that there could be that many crimes in one city. However, his new colleagues were very nice to him; especially with Nick and Sarah he got along very well. They made him feel like he already belongs to the CSI family – and he was really thankful for that. He had never been the guy who was shy or something, but this job brought up a lot of responsibility and he appreciated that they trusted him, yet he was only 24 and it seemed he was the youngest guy in the whole building.

Meanwhile he had made his way to the lab – another work in the safe building awaited him. Of course he had thought of becoming a real CSI, but he knew he had a lot to learn and he also knew that he would have to resist dangerous situations. Nick had told him yesterday that he had been nearly shot, and Greg shivered if he thinks that this job could cost his new friend's life every day. Besides, he loved his lab – and he nearly had to smile as he thought that. Yes, it was _his _lab. He was the boss here; he could listen to his rock music as loud as he wanted and work as fast as he could to get the results for his colleagues.

He smiled again and switched on the music player. Another normal day in the lab – he was already looking forward for it.

…...

"Is there really no other possibility?" Gil Grissom asked. He sat behind his desk in his office. In front of him, Brass was standing with crossed arms. He shook his head.

"Trust me, I wouldn't ask if there was one" he said. "Griss, look, I would ask Nick or Warrick to do it and I'm sure that they would do excellent work – but the thing is that they would first being recognised and secondly, Greg has exactly the profile they are looking for."

Grissom sighed. He knew that Brass was right. The problem was just that Greg was... inexperienced. He worked in the DNA lab for what? Three weeks? Three lame weeks where Greg had only been analysing things – not that he didn't do good work. No, he was really quick and smart, but he had more or less done paperwork. He had never been at the field or, for god's sake, gone undercover. If something would go wrong...

The problem was, that Greg war really the guy they were looking for. He was in his early 20s, had blonde wild hair and obviously a great music fan, which was the most important thing. Plus, due to his youth, he brought in a certain kind of unbounded enthusiasm.

Grissom looked up, into Brass' eyes. "I really don't think that this is a good idea." he said and sighed again. "but I understand that we have no other chance if we want to find out more about the case."

Brass nodded. "Alright. Thanks, Griss. I'll go and prepare everything."

With that, he went out of the office. One second later, Catherine came in and looked concerned

"Hey Griss, what was that about? Brass seemed to look worried and I wondered if everything's okay?"

Grissom looked up again. "We have something to make up for the case" he just said. "Could you go and gather the others in the break room?" Catherine nodded confused and went to the office door, but was held back once again by Grissom's voice. "Oh, and don't forget to bring in Greg."

Now she was really confused. Why Greg? There hadn't been any evidence to be analyst.

"May I ask why?" she asked from the door.

Grissom sighed for the third time. "He'll have to do it. This was why Brass had been here before."

Catherine stood at the door, in disbelief. Greg was just a kid! He couldn't go undercover, he had no experience. And this case was definitely dangerous. He should stay in the lab, where he was safe and sound!

"Please Cath, just go and get the others. I'll explain later." she heard her boss saying before she could argument about letting Greg go undercover.

Without saying anything, she went out. This was going to be a long shift!

**Aaaaaaaaand cut :) so, how did you like it? I hope that you are not too confused – don't worry, there'll be more information about the case in the next chapter. Please don't forget to review after reading and let me know what you think – I'm really excited about your opinions :)**

**Cupcake01**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey cuties! Apparently you like my newest story and because of the very motivating reviews, I'm already uploading the new chapter today :) I hope that you like it – I tried to write a bit longer than usual :D Please don't forget to leave me another of your awesome review ;)**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

"So what do you think he could want? I... I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" Greg asked Nick who gave him an annoying look. They all were gathered in the breaking room; Catherine hadn't told Greg why he should come as well, since she thought it is Grissom's job to tell him. She even didn't told Nick, Warrick or Sarah.

"Maybe he wants to ask you to help out in the field" Nick said. Of course he meant it as a joke. Greg had been in the lab for only some weeks, he had no idea how to work as a CSI. Certainly, he did a good job as a DNA analyst, but being out at the field was a total other kind of work.

"Really? I don't think I can do that, I mean, I..." Greg started; obviously he had missed the ironic voice of Nick.

However, he was interrupted by Catherine. "No, Greg, you are not going to help in the field." She said and bites her lips. Now Greg seemed to be even more curious as he looked at her with his puppy eyes. Luckily, before he could ask any questions, Grissom went in the room, in his hands some files, obviously information for the case. He looked at his colleagues and seemed to be nervous. This made Nick a bit worried. Grissom was never nervous. In fact, he hardly ever showed up emotions.

"Okay good, you are all here" he finally said and went to their table to sit down behind it. "I'm sure you're wondering why I called you" he continued and looked again through the round, and stopped by looking at Greg. Greg himself started to get uncomfortable – he always was nervous when Grissom was around; Greg always wanted to impress him and show his best side, but it seemed like he must have done something wrong – otherwise he wouldn't look at him like this. He decided to ask him straight away.

"Okay, you can just say it to my face; what did I screw up?" Greg asked him with a rather trembling voice. Why was he just so nervous? He was just a human being like any other, for heaven's sake!

Grissom forced himself to make a smile, and now Greg was even more uncomfortable; he had never seen Grissom smiling at him, not even if he had made one of his stupid jokes. "You've done nothing wrong, Greg. Don't worry." Grissom continued and opened the file. They could see some pictures he pulled out. "I called you all, because I want to inform you about the case, and it has to do with you, Greg." he looked at the young man, who nervously looked down at the pictures. They were showing for dead bodys, all male, caucasian, rather young. He could recognise that they all seemed to have died in hotel rooms, though he couldn't find the cause of death. Greg looked up and felt the eyes of the others lying on him. It wasn't his job to find out the cause of death, he was just the analyst. What was it that Grissom want?

"These men died because of a drug" Grissom started. "We are pretty sure who the killer is – but we don't have enough evidence." He looked at Warrick, who continued.

"Oh yeah, we found out that Brad Miles booked all those rooms; those guys are young musicians, seemed to be on their great way to success. Unfortunately, they got the wrong manager."

"But we didn't found any evidence that prove that this Brad Miles is the one who gave them the drugs" Sarah continued and looked at the pictures. "And unfortunately, he has a very good lawyer, since he is one of the richest people in Vegas."

Grissom nodded, but kept looking at Greg. "And this brings us to you" he said after his colleagues have finished.

Now everybody looked at the young analyst. "What? Why me? I have nothing to do with this guy..." he said and got suddenly a very bad feeling about this story. He still couldn't imagine why Grissom wanted to have him here, though.

Grissom sighed and spoke up again. "I need you... I need you to do a job for us" he begun. The others looked to their boss as well. Nick understood immediately what he wanted, and he really did not thought it was the best idea Grissom ever had. In fact, it was a stupid idea!

"Griss, no! He can't do that, it's way too dangerous! He has no experience, and we have no idea what kind of business this Miles guy actually does with his so-called artists!"

Greg was confused. What was Nick talking about? And what did Grissom wanted him to do?

"Griss, can't you just tell me what you want? I have plenty of other work to do, and Ecklie..." he stopped as he saw the look of his boss. Finally, he seemed to understand.

"You want me to find out if this Brad Miles is the killer?" he asked quietly. His throat seemed to get dry like he hadn't drunk anything for the last few hours and he looked at the pictures on the table.

Grissom nodded, thankful for the others being quiet. It seemed that they were too shocked to say anything against him. "You... you don't have to do it if you don't want to" he said and looked at Catherine.

She still bites her lips nervously and touched Greg's shoulder. "It's just... your profile is perfect" she said to the surprise of Grissom. He had thought she would talk him the undercover thing out. "You have the perfect age, you love music, even your characters fits. And you said it yourself yesterday, you could've been a rockstar" She smiled at him.

Greg just sat there, not sure what to answer. This was crazy! What if something happens to him? What if this Miles is going to kill him? What if he wouldn't find out anything at all? _What if this is your chance to become a CSI_ suddenly a quiet voice in his head was saying. He closed his eyes for a moment

"Grissom, are you sure that this is a good idea?" Nick asked in the meantime. "What if something happens? Greg has never been undercover before, and even for us it would be still dangerous." Nick still couldn't believe it. He didn't want to let Greg doing this. He would never admit it, but the young man was already like a little brother he never had, although he only knew him for some weeks. He felt like he had to protect him, and sending the kid (and he still was a kid) undercover, was like sending him away straight into the danger.

"I won't lie" Grissom said. "It will be dangerous. But we'll make sure that we supervise every move you make – and with that, every move Miles is making. If something seems to be too difficult to handle, we'll immediately interrupt this whole situation for you."

Greg finally looked up. He had made his decision, although the bad feeling was still present. He still had no idea what would really be awaiting him, nor what he'll have to do. However, it was time to try something new, and maybe going undercover will help him to grow closer to the team. And he definitely didn't want to disappoint them by being coward and staying in his lab. Maybe he will never get another chance to become a CSI.

"I'll do it" he finally said with a clear voice and he was glad of his strong voice – In reality, he didn't felt strong at all as his colleagues where looking at him with their fear filled eyes. He sighed. They didn't trust him. Not yet.

**Aaaaaand cut :) so, what do you think? Will Greg manage to crack the case? Please don't forget to review, I really like to know what you think of the second chapter, now that the storyline is made up a bit clearer (well, at least I hope so^^)**

**Cupcak01**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! How are you doing? Are you already excited for the next chapter? Well, here it is, and as always, I hope that you'll like it :) Please don't forget to leave me a review.**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

"Thank you, Greg" Grissom said. "You know, it is very important for the case – and I'm sure that you'll do a good job."

Greg just nodded. It was suddenly difficult to think clear. He was just nervous; everything could happen and besides, it was the first time that he worked undercover – or at the field anyway. He knew that his colleagues will act overprotective and he had to prove that he can do it. Otherwise he'll never get a chance like this again. 

Thankfully, the others didn't say something against it. He had the feeling that it was because of Grissom's authority and not because of him, though.

"You better go to Brass now – he'll tell you what you will have to do and other important stuff." Grissom said. He looked at the kid closely. He seemed to be nervous, but this was no wonder. He was only 24 years old, and now he has kind of his first case, although he had no experience.

Greg nodded again and went outside the breaking room to go to Brass, leaving his colleagues behind.

"Grissom, are you serious?" Nick started as he was sure Greg couldn't hear them anymore. "You know how he is; overexcited, way too talkative and worst – inexperienced. Why can't Warrick or I do it? Or another one of Brass' guys? I'm sure there is one who can do the job better than him." Nick stopped and bite his lips. He knew, what he had said was mean, but he didn't want Greg to do it. Not that he didn't trust him, but he wanted him to be here, in the lab, where there were no dangers at all. Where nothing could happen at the guy he considered as his little brother.

"Are you finished?" Grissom asked back. He was getting angry. Of course, Greg was inexperienced, but he was talented. And he trusted him.

"As I said, Greg is perfect for the job. Nobody of Brass' guys can do it, because they could be recognized. And besides, I'm sure he'll do it just fine. Just... give him a chance" He stood up. "And remember, you once were given a chance to prove yourself as well."

With that, he went out of the room.

…...

"Okay, this is what you'll have to do" Brass started. Greg was sitting in his office, studying his new identity. He smiled as he read the sheets and documents Brass had given him.

"Your new name is "Daniel O'Johnson. Everybody calls your Danny, okay?"

Greg looked up. "Daniel O'Johnson? Isn't there a better name for a future rock star?"

Brass smiled, but shook his head. "This will not be your rock star name then. Miles will probably give your one, like he did for the others."

Greg nodded, but had many other questions. "And how do I get know him? I mean, shall I just walk in his office and say: "Hey, I'm Danny, your future money maker?""

Brass sighed. He knew that it was going to be difficult with Greg because he had never done something like this before; however, it was not easy to be not annoyed already.

"Greg, it's important to focus, okay? Just do what we say, and this will be over soon. And now, let's go on with the case."

Greg looked down at the documents. Inside, the bad feeling came up again. Brass wasn't trusting him as well, so much was clear. This was going to be tough.

"Okay, actually, you were right." Greg smiled again. "You go to his office tomorrow morning. There will be a casting."

"That's all good, but you forgot a little detail" Greg interrupted him. "I can't sing or something."

"You won't have to sing or perform." Brass explained. "As far as we know, he won't let you. Miles is... a businessman." Brass stopped. It was difficult to explain something about he wasn't sure himself. "We found out that the... dead man wanted to perform, of course. However, he just made use of those men, and we think as a kind of delivery boys."

Greg looked up again. Now he was confused. He had thought that this guy wanted to look for future rock stars.

"Delivery Boys?" he asked.

Brass nodded. "Yeah. The death of cause was because of those drugs and we also found a huge amount of them in the pocket of each of them. But we don't know how Miles do it. And that's what you are going to find out."

Greg wasn't so sure about that at all. This whole story sounded like more like a movie than a real crime. And it sounded more and more dangerous to him.

"But... what if something goes wrong? I mean, what if he finds out that I'm working for the police? Or what if... I end like those men?"

Bras sighed. He knew that this question would come. "Well, a undercover job has always certain risks. However, I'll make sure myself that we'll keep an eye on you. And... if something shouldn't go like we want, we'll stop everything right before something will happen to you. Don't worry."

Greg smiled slightly, although inside he was even more nervous than before. It was just... That everything went so fast. Two hours before, he had thought he would have a nice and quiet week, without expecting anything exciting at all. And tomorrow, he had to do an undercover job. He'll have to manage a casting as a singer, work for a obvious drug dealer and find out if his future boss was a murderer. Sounded like a... thrilling day.

"Okay" Greg eventually said. "What will I have to do for the casting?"

"Well, that's... another problem." Brass said. "Actually, we have no idea. We just found out that there the casting at his office. He had placed this ad here in the newspaper a week a go."

Brass showed him the announce. _Miles Music looking for future rock star – maybe it's you? You are between 20 and 27, ambitious and like to get the know the world of musicians? Then come to the casting next week at 10 a.m. on June 16__th__, at Miles Music office in Palms avenue and ask for Brad Miles._

Greg had to smile again. This began to sound like a joke for him, if he hadn't saw Brass' serious face in front of him.

"Is this guy serious? Does he even expect someone to come?" Greg asked slowly, not sure what to think of this Brad Miles.

Brass gave him this annoyed look again. "I don't know Greg. We're in Vegas, everything's possible here."

Greg nodded. Yeah, with that, Brass was definitely right. Everything was possible in Vegas.

**Aaaaaaaand cut :) I know, I'm mean... but I really had to stop here ;) I promise to upload the new chapter within the next two days, so I hope you are not too mad at me... Oh, and don't forget to review, then I'm maybe even more faster :)**

**Have a great weekend**

**Cupcake01**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyhey :) Are you already looking forward for the next chapter? Well, I really hurried up to upload it today, so here you go :) Please don't forget to review after reading – I always appreciate your opinions (since they are mostly positive ones ;D)**

**Oh, time for a disclaimer: Nothing of the show belongs to me, except for the new characters, especially Brad Miles. At least ;)**

**Have fun with reading**

Greg hadn't slept well that night. Of course he had not. How should he sleep like a baby with the knowledge that he had to go to an undercover mission the next day – without even having a idea what will await him. In his head, he had go through every possible scenario that might happen, but he couldn't imagine something realistic. In his opinion, this whole situation was like a movie, so it was rather difficult to imagine something at all.

He sighed as he heard his damn alarm clock ringing. It was five o'clock in the morning; he had to wake up that early because he'd have to meet Brass and the others in the lab before he would go to the cast. Brass had said that he wanted to go through the details again, although there wasn't much to talk about. The problem was that they hadn't much details at all. It has to be him who will (hopefully) find out everything.

After a refreshing shower and a short breakfast consisting of a coffee and some toast, he made his way to the lab. It was strange; he had not the bad feeling like the day before. In fact, he wasn't nervous at all. Maybe it was because he was somehow looking forward for his "new job". He felt important. Not that he wasn't important at the lab, but after those few weeks he had been working there, it was like the others already took him for granted. And maybe it was not that bad to get some new experience.

Smiling, he entered Brass office. To his surprise, Grissom, Nick and Sarah were waiting there as well as Brass. He had thought that they weren't working at the case anymore, as long as he would found any new evidence at least.

"Morning guys" he greeted them. And looked around. They all had some different expressions on their faces; Sarah's look was rather encouraging while Nick looked more worried. Not surprising at all was that Grissom showed no expression at all. And Brass' face showed just his usual serious looking eyes on him. Greg's smile vanished from his face. He'd hoped that at least Nick would trust him with that. Obviously he was wrong.

"Good morning, Greg" Grissom said. "Brass had already told us that he want to go through the details again. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I am" Greg said, trying to sound happy. "but... not that I don't appreciate your presence... why are _you_ here? I thought that you won't do anything with the case until I find something?"

"Well, Brass here thought that it would be nice to hear some familiar voices when you will be monitored" Sarah said and smiled at him.

Greg nodded. "Yep, that would be nice indeed."

"So, now that we have cleared that" Brass interrupted them "Let's get to the work." He gave Greg something that looked like small ear plugs in skin colour. "Put that in your ear. With that, you can hear what we'll say to you through the walkie talkie. And we can hear anything around you."

Greg looked at the small piece and put it in his right ear. Luckily, he didn't felt it at all. And his hair was just right so it covered it.

"Good" Brass continued. "And now to your eyes..." He gave Greg a very little tin with two boxes. "In there are contact lenses. They won't improve your sight, but they are really cool." Greg smiled again. He hadn't thought that Brass would use the word _cool._

"Well, what's so special about them?" Nick asked. Greg looked over to him. It was the first time that Nick had spoken since he was in the room. Usually, he was really talkative to him and Greg was already getting annoyed. Even Sarah had said to him yesterday that he would certainly do a good job, why couldn't Nick say something encouraging as well?

"There's a little camera installed inside" Brass replied, now smiling as well. Obviously, he was proud of possessing such a technology. "It is so small that you can't see it – but it is there. And the quality is really good. The best thing is, that we can see everything that Greg sees, as long as he wear the lenses, of course."

"Wow, cool" Greg said. "So, you see and hear anything that I see and hear? And... you can intervene if something happens? I mean, you will monitor me the whole time?"

Grissom nodded. "Of course we will" he said then. "Don't worry, everything will go fine."

Greg nearly had to laugh. He had heard this sentence for what seemed like the thousandths time in the last 24 hours.

"Yeah Greggo" Nick said, finally turning to him directly. "You'll go in there, find out what this guy does with the drugs and how he'd killed those guys and then it'll be over. I'm sure that you can do that" Nick's smile was now encouraging as well, but Greg couldn't help but recognise a little of a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Okay" Greg said, trying to ignore it. "So... let's do it."

…...

_three and a half hours later_

"Greg, are you ready?" Brass asked him. He, Greg and Nick were sitting in a white van around the corner of Miles' studio. The others had to get to another crime scene, but promised to come by later. Greg looked at Brass. He had put in the lenses and fortunately, he didn't felt them as well. He thought of Brass' question. Was he ready? Looking over to Nick's worried face, there was just one answer to give.

"I am ready" Greg said. He heard Nick sighing, but again, he ignored it. He had to improve Nick that he wasn't someone who needed to be protected. Otherwise, he would never ever take him serious. "And... you are sure that it will work?" He meant the technology that Brass had given him.

Brass smiled. "We'll see as soon as you'll get out... but I'm really sure that nothing goes wrong" he added quickly.

Greg nodded.

"Well then... Wish me luck" he said and went out the van. He smiled as he heard Nick whispering behind him. "Good luck G... You can do that, I'm sure"

He went around the corner without looking back. "Can you hear me?" he whispered.

"Yep, loud and clear, Sanders." he heard Brass' voice in his ear. It seemed like he heard him through a mobile phone "And we see everything where you are looking at"

"Good."

And with that, not without taking a deep breath, he went in the building in front of him.

**Aaaaaaaand cut :)**

**Wow, I think it's the longest chapter so far :) I hope you liked it and please, don't forget to leave a review :)**

**I hope to read from aaaaall of you ;)**

**Cupcake01**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyyyy guys! Did you miss me? Or at least the next chapter? I'm truly sorry for updating that late – well, it's exam month here :( However, I wanted to write one for today and yay, I managed :D Please don't forget to review... I'm still not sure where this story is leading to, but I hope that you like it so far :)**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

Greg thought that he was in the lobby of a hotel. At least it looked like that; There was a huge reception table across from the door where he was entering. A rather young lady dressed in a black pantsuit sat behind the desk and was writing something obviously very important in a kind of book. Everything looked pretty... expensive. The little tables with the padded chairs around them were definetly handmade and even the floor seemed to be of a very high quality wood material.

He looked around before he went further to the desk where the lady was sitting behind. There was no one except the lady and himself. _Strange_ he thought. _Hadn't the announce in the journal said that the casting was at 10 a.m? _

He began to wonder if this wasn't really a kind of joke. It was 5 minutes before then, and he had assumed that more men were taking the chance to become a... rock star.

Greg took one last deep breath before he went to the reception table. He saw a large inscription on the front of the desk that wrote "Miles Music – Where Music Dreams come true"

He smiled as he went in front of the table. Now it was the first time he could observe the lady better. She must be around 30, had brunette long hair and red lips. However, although he would describe her as pretty, there was something in her appearance that made him feeling uncomfortable.

"_Greg, stay calm and greet her." _he heard Brass' voice in his ear. Greg nearly had forgotten that he was connected with him.

Greg cleared his throat to bring the woman's attention on him. Luckily, it worked.

"Yeah? Can I help you?" she asked as soon as she looked up from her book. Greg saw a little sign with a name on her red blouse. _Susan_.

"Yeah... well, at least I hope so, Susan" Greg said and tried to sound cool. Obviously it worked because she finally smiling at him. He leaned on the table.

"I'll try, sir" she replied and showed her white teeth. Greg smiled back, although this uncomfortable feeling was still there.

"Well, I heard about this casting... and that Mr. Brad Miles is making this casting today?"

"Oh, yeah you heard right" Susan said. "So, you want to go to the auditions?" She looked at him closely. "I think Mr. Miles will be happy to meet you."

"Really?" Greg said and played as if he was excited. "I can't wait to perform for him... you know, I always wanted to be a rock star, this chance won't come a second time..."

Susan laughed and now Greg knew what made him feel uneasy in front of the lady. Although she was laughing and smiling at him, her green eyes were cold as ice. It was like they didn't fit to the rest of her body and it made him shudder.

"Wow, you must be excited then" she eventually said and dialled a number of her phone. "I'll just call Mr. Miles and then we both go upstairs, okay?"

Greg nodded and continued to smile.

"Mr. Miles? Yeah, I think we finally have a good one. No, there weren't any others, but it's only 10 a.m., maybe there are coming better guys... but I really think that he will impress you. Okay, we will come immediately. Could you send Chris downstairs to stay at the lobby? Thanks, sir."

Greg, who had heard the phone conversation, was rather confused. What was this all about? What did she meant with _a good one_?

"So, will he let me perform something?" Greg asked innocently, but hoping to get more informations about the casting itself.

Susan just smiled at him. "Well, I can't promise you that, but I'm sure that Mr. Miles will be impressed."

She stood up and went around the table to stand then next to him.

"Let's go and meet him. Don't worry, Mr. Miles is very nice" she added as Greg nervously looked at the elevator she pointed at.

He nodded and went inside with the ice-eyed lady.

Greg was a bit worried of what was awaiting him; this whole situation seemed to be a rather dubious to him. At least he had managed to get to their guy.

…...

"So, how far is he?"

"Whoa, Jesus, Grissom... You scared the hell out of me!"

Grissom had just opened the van door and nearly jumped in the car without a warning. Nick nearly fell of his chair because he had been so absorbed in Greg's actions.

Grissom didn't even grin. "Well, I told you that I'll come" he said and went over the monitor where they saw everything in Greg's eyes. Obviously, he was in a kind of elevator with a pretty woman.

"Who's this?" He asked Brass who stood in front of the monitors besides Grissom.

"Well, I guess the receptionist of his enterprise" he answered and kept looking at the screen. "Greg managed to get in without difficulties. She already told him he would be perfect... but didn't say anything of having to do an performance. I think it's just his appearance that counts for them."

Grissom nodded. "How's Greg doing?"

"Pretty good, actually" Nick said from behind them. "I think he likes his role, and to be honest, he didn't had to change a lot in his character at all." He grinned at Grissom.

"I hope that he want still work for us if this is over. Maybe he likes his new job."

Grissom looked at him. For him, this wasn't funny at all. "He _will _work for us, I'm sure" he said and kept looking at the monitor. It seemed that they've reached the floor where they wanted to go and went out of the elevator.

…...

"Okay, before we're entering..." Susan said as they stood in front of a wooden door, obviously leading to Miles' office. "I need you to be yourself. Don't be nervous. Just be like you've been downstairs, that was really good."

"I'm not nervous." Greg said. He must really be a good actor. His voice sounded strong, but inside he felt so small... This whole building was scaring him. They hadn't meet anybody so far and Susan's cold ice didn't make it better.

However, she smiled at him again and knocked at the door.

"You may enter" A deep, clear voice came from inside.

She opened the door and went inside, with Greg behind her. He quickly observed the office. Some showcases with a lot of music disk inside them, posters of some guitarists he didn't know on the walls, one big black desk in front of the door. Behind it, there sat a surprisingly normal man. He wore a suit, which didn't fit in that office at all. In fact, he looked a bit like Nick, but much more like a lawyer. He smiled at Greg, but he could fast recognise that his eyes were the same as Susan's – ice cold. Hard.

"So you are...?" Brad Miles begun and stood up from the chair to shake Greg's hand.

"Oh, I'm Danny, Sir" Greg said as self-confident as possible and shook his hands as well. He felt Miles' look on him. "Um... well, my full name is Daniel O'Johnson... and it's such an honour to meet you, Sir. " He smiled at the man and suddenly remarked that Susan had went out of the room. Great, now he was alone with a obvious murderer.

"Danny?" Miles asked and sat back in his chair, leaving Greg standing in front of him. "I like that, really."

He wrote something on a white sheet, not without quickly, but closely looking at Greg. "So, you want to join Miles Music?"

Greg nodded. Again, there was this uncomfortable feeling. "Yes, Sir. I read about the announce and thought... Why shouldn't I try it? I mean, I always loved to perform and make music my whole live and... Maybe I can show you some of my performances? I mean, only if you're not awaiting other casting members...I'm sure that you have a lot of work to do and I really don't want to steal your time..."

It wasn't difficult for Greg to chatter like there was no end. Luckily, this was written in Danny's profile. He was sure that Brass would like that.

"Whoa, easy, easy, kid" Miles said and showed his teeth while smiling at him. "You're really exciting, aren't you?"

Greg just nodded, waiting for the next.

"Well, don't worry, there won't be any other casting members."

Greg looked up, confused. "Really? Why not... I mean, I'm sorry, I don't want to be impolite, but if I were them, I would take any chance I got to be a... rock star."

"There won't be any other members because you already have the job." Miles continued.

Now Greg was really surprised. What was going on here? What job?

"Ummm. Not that I'm not happy or so... but don't you want to see me performing?" Greg asked straight away.

Now Miles looked at him closely again. "Well, kid, for me you have already the perfect appearance. And if you want to be a rock star, you have to start low. You will have to work, and then you can show what you can do. This branch isn't easy, and if you don't like it, you can walk out of this door now. But if you want to become a rock star and want to work for _me_, you'll have to stay and do as I say. Clear?"

Greg had no idea why this guy was sounding a bit threatening, although he was still smiling at him. Maybe Miles wasn't that nice as Susan had told him.

"_Just say yes, Greg"_ This was Brass again, and Greg nearly had answered something annoying before he remarked that it wouldn't be probably a good idea.

"What will I have to do as a work?" Greg asked, ignoring Brass' voice. He won't just say yes. He needed to know what would be awaiting him.

Miles wrote something down again before answering, smiling again. "Don't worry, it's nothing hard. I will show you tomorrow. But you have now to say yes or no. And... maybe it will help you to know what you will be earning. It's not a rock star salary, but I think it's fair enough..." He pushed another white sheet with some numbers on it over the table. Greg took it and nearly dropped it as he read the sum.

"A... Are you serious?" Greg asked him. Miles nodded. "Yes. And besides of the money... don't you like the thrill of not knowing what will await you? I mean, you are young, you have charisma and a kind of... charm. I'm sure you'll get along perfectly to the people you'll work with..." Miles said, now speaking more to himself.

Greg looked down on the sheet again and thought quickly. Somehow, Miles was right. He was curious, but since he had worked for a few weeks in the lab, it already became a kind of routine. Maybe this will be exciting... doing a job that could also be dangerous. Or not... maybe he had just help out somewhere.

"I'll do it." he eventually said and looked at Miles, who was still smiling. It was like his lips were glued like that.

"Excellent!" he said and clapped in his hands. "So, Susan will make the contract with you, and she'll also give you the coordinates where we'll need tomorrow." He stood up again.

"I'm sure that we'll get along really well, Danny." he said and leaded Greg outside. "I'm sure you'll find downstairs?"

Greg nodded, now confused situation seemed to happen a bit too fast. He just hoped that Brass could get at least some information in the short time he had been in the office.

"Great. So I see you tomorrow then, kid. Catch some sleep, you'll need it. "

And with that, he led Greg in the elevator, who stood there with shaking hands. After some seconds, he pushed the button to the ground floor. He smiled. It seemed that he was doing an excellent job being undercover – he was now working for a murderer.

**Aaaaaaaand cut :)**

**okay... this is the longest chapter I probably _ever_ wrote :) I hope that you are not as confused as Greg and liked the story so far... Please let me know in form of one of your wonderful reviews :)**

**Cupcake01**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter for you :) As always, I hope that you'll like it and I'm already looking forward to read from some of your reviews :)**

**Cupcake01**

"Okay, so all you've got to do is to sign here... here and... oh, here. " Susan said and pointed at the white lines on the contract. Greg took the pen she gave him and made a sign. Of course with Danny's name. He already had the bad feeling again. Susan didn't even told him anything about the contract, he just had to sign it. That alone was strange enough. However, he didn't want her to become suspicious and did as he was told to do.

"Great." She said and smiled at him as he was finished. "I have your number and I'll send your a message with the coordinates for tomorrow. You've got to be always reachable, which means 24/7. So make sure to have your batteries on your mobile phone." She said.

"Sure. Don't worry, I don't want to disappoint Mr. Miles" Greg said.

"Certainly. So, have a nice day, Danny. Oh, and welcome at Miles Music." She smiled again and then led him to the door. After saying their goodbyes, Greg went straight around the corner into the van. He hadn't heard anything of Brass since he had been in Miles' office.

He saw the van, but he hadn't even to open it. Nick was already grinning at him as he came to the car.

"Good job, Greggo. Come in, Brass wants to talk with you."

Greg nodded and entered the car. He was surprised to see Grissom in there, too. He had thought that this case wasn't that important for his boss to come by personally.

"Well done, Sanders" Brass said as he was in and smiled. "You're good actor. Just one thing"

Greg looked up and saw that Brass' smile had vanished for a moment. "If I tell you to do something, then do it please _immediately_" he said then. "In the office, I told you to say yes, and I don't want anything to go wrong just because you are too stubborn".

Greg hadn't awaited this. He had thought that he had acutally done a good job. At least he had managed to get into Miles' office and he worked for him now, didn't he? Was that nothing?

He was getting angry. Just because he wasn't educated for this kind of work, didn't mean that he was doing it badly. And it was clear that neither Susan nor Miles had remarked anything. So what was Brass' problem?

"Brass... don't you think that you're bit too hard? Don't forget that it's his first time in a job like that." He heard Nick saying before he could answer him. Greg was surprised. He hadn't expect Nick to protect him. And to be honest, there was no need for it. He could answer for himself. He wasn't a baby.

"Well, you're right." Brass said, turning to Nick. "But just because it's his first time, he has to be carefull. Miles is dangerous, and I don't want do happen anything."

Greg nearly laughed. Yeah, as if this was Brass' only concern. That the rookie didn't get hurt.

"Come on, you know that I did a good job. Can't you just say 'well done, Greg' and leave it? And I promise to do everything that you say. I was just nervous. This guy is creepy, somehow."

Brass looked at the young man and sighed. "Alright. Just try to be more professional tomorrow."

Greg just nodded. He was angry. Why can't they ever say something motivating?

"You want to go and grab something to eat?" Nick asked him and smiled. "We should celebrate your future as a rock star."

"Sure, why not?"

Nick nodded at him and went out of the van. Greg was just about to go after him, as he heard Grissom's voice behind him.

"Oh, Greg?" he turned around and saw Grissom looking at him. "Well done."

Greg smiled. At least Grissom had said it. And he was serious, because everybody knows that the CSI hardly ever joked.

…...

"So... how do you like it?"

"Like what?" Greg asked and took a bit of his hamburger. He and Nick were sitting in that restaurant where they went often after a shift. Greg hadn't remarked that he was that hungry until he had taken the first bit.

"Well, what do you think?" Nick asked and looked at him closely. "Your new job of course. I think you've done a good job."

Greg looked up. He was glad that Nick finally started being nice to him, too.

"You think so?" Greg asked. "To be honest, I really enjoyed it. I mean, You've seen the amount of money I'll get"

Nick laughed. "Yeah, it's more than my salary" He made a pause as Greg looked at him, shocked.

"What? I'll earn more than you being a CSI? Hmmmm... I like that" the young man said and took another bite. Nick frowned. He didn't like that. Not the fact that Greg was earning that much, but... maybe he wasn't so wrong. Maybe Greg loves his new job too much.

"Greg, can you promise me something?" Nick said and looked at him closely again. Greg looked up and saw the CSI's serious face expression.

"What? Do I have to pay the dinner now that I'll get rich?" he joked. Greg was glad that Nick smiled.

"Now that you say it..."Nick said and laughed. "No, no, don't worry" he added as he saw Greg's look. "Just... just promise me that you'll be careful."

Greg was confused. Why was Nick saying this? Wasn't he trusting him? He had said it himself to Brass that he had done a good job... so why was he always acting like that? As if he needed a babysitter.

"Nick, I'll be okay. Don't worry, I'm a rock star, I can do anything." Greg said and tried to look serious. That only made Nick laugh again once more, although he didn't even wanted to. Nick sighed inside.

"Sure you are. And don't forget, rock stars always pay the dinner"

Greg smiled, but Nick, however, couldn't stop being worried. He only knew Greg for a few weeks, but the young man was already like his little brother. And him doing an undercover case all alone without any experience, made it not exactly any easier to protect him. He took a bite of his burger, looked at Greg in front of him who was immidating Hodges at work. Nick laughed again and made a secret decision. He wasn't going anything happen to the kid. No matter what.

In that moment, Greg's phone vibrated. He looked at the screen and saw that he had gotten a new message.

_Come to Olive's Garden at 9 p.m. Further constructions will be given to you then. _

_Miles Music_

Greg frowned. This whole thing was getting stranger and stranger.

"Something wrong?" Nick asked him. Greg looked up.

"No... ummm... do you know something like Olive's Garden?" he asked.

Nick raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, that's a club here in Vegas. I once tried to get in when I was out with that girl... But no chance. This one is only for high society. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I guess I get to know interesting people by tomorrow night then" Greg just answered and showed the message to Nick.

"What do you think I'll have to do there?"

"I'm not sure, G. I just hope that it is nothing dangerous."

Greg nodded and took a bite of the hamburger. He hoped so, too.

**Aaaaaaand cut :) uuuuh, this is getting exciting, isn't it? What do you think will happen there? Oh, I try to upload more often this week :)**

**Please don't forget to review! **

**Cupcake01**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! How are you doing? Here's the next chapter of the story, so I hope you feel better now ;) Please let me know what you think and review :)**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

The next day, Greg was sitting in the breaking room. It was strange not having to do anything but Grissom had said that he'd be paid for his "work". It was already 8 p.m, so he had only two hours to prepare for his undercover job. He had really no idea what would await him – the message he got hadn't contained much information either.

"Hey Greg!"

Greg looked up from the case files. It was all about Miles and the death victims that were found within this case.

As he turned himself to the door where the voice was coming from, he smiled. It was Sarah.

"Hi Sarah. Your shift just started?" Greg asked and took a sip of his coffee. He had to stay awake for a while, so he'd better be prepared.

Sarah nodded. "Uh-huh. I got... there's been another murder."

Greg was confused. Why was she looking like that?

"Well, what kind of murder?" he asked as Sarah didn't continue to speak.

She looked down and took a deep breath. "It's... the same like the others. The victim was found near Miles' studio, and it had been murdered the same way as the others, obviously. Plus, we also found a amount of drugs near him."

"What?" Greg was shocked. He hadn't thought that the crimes would still carry on. But of course Miles still doesn't know that he belongs with the CSI or the police, so why should he stop then?

"Grissom wanted me to tell you." Sarah looked finally up, her eyes filled with worries. Greg didn't know what to say. Of course she was now worried as well, as she might imagine him as the next one who dies. Well, he was worried, too. However, he had the feeling that he has to continue his "job".

"He wants me to give it up?" Greg assumed. He was sure that Grissom wanted him back at the lab, just like the others.

"He... No, he didn't say it... directly" Sarah said. "But... Greg, can you promise me to be careful tonight? I know you won't just quit, but I also know how dangerous..."

"Sarah, can you just leave it?" Greg said loudly. Again, he was getting angry. Why did everybody think that he couldn't do it?

"I'm not a baby. Brass and the others will take care of me, don't worry. Nothing will happen."

Sarah interrupted him. "Alright alright" she said. "Just... don't do anything stupid."

With that, she left the room, leaving a rather upset Greg behind. He couldn't believe it. Had he ever done something "stupid"? Ok, maybe. But he always had known the limit, so it will work in this case as well.

…...

_**9.55 p.m.**_

Greg was getting nervous. Only 5 minutes until his "rendez-vous". Brass couldn't really prepare him for certain situations, since they weren't sure what he would have to do. The only thing he knew was that it will definetly be an exciting night. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

"Sanders, are you ready?" Brass said. Greg remarked that Brass was nervous, too. His fingers tapped at little table in the van all the time.

Greg just nodded. He wasn't sure if his voice would be loud enough. He turned to the door and pushed the door open.

"Wait, Greg..." he heard Nick's voice behind him. Greg turned around again. He just hoped that he wasn't saying anything like Sarah earlier. This had really been already enough.

"Just... I just wanted to wish you good luck. You'll do a great job, I'm sure." Nick said and smiled encouraging at him. Greg smiled back.

"Thanks." he murmured and went out. He shut the door again and took a deep breath. _Now or never_ he thought.

…...

_**10 p.m.**_

Greg was standing in front of the club. He looked around. There was a huge line of people who wanted to go inside, but the two muscular, in black suits dressed guys sorted the most of them out. It was obvious that Olive's Garden was for the rich and beautiful once.

Greg himself didn't felt... right. This wasn't the usual group of people with whom he usually hanged around. This whole high society stuff wasn't important for him neither.

"You are right in time, Danny. Very good." he heard a familiar voice behind him.

Greg turned around and saw Brad Miles' perfect white teeth smiling to him. Inside, he shuddered. Those eyes made him feel the same cold way than yesterday. However, Greg managed to smile brightly back and shook his hand.

"Mr. Miles! It's really cool to meet you here personally" Greg said enthusiastically. "I thought Susan will give me the... further instructions."

Miles only grinned even more. "Not today. I just have to introduce you to certain people with whom you'll work together." He turned himself to the entrance door of the club, completely ignoring the line. Obviously, the two guys seemed to know him, as they just let him through.

"He belongs to me" Miles said and pointed at Greg. "His name is Danny. He will be our special guest for the next... days. "

Something in his voice made Greg shivering inside. It was strange and maybe he was just paranoid, but why had he said _days_?

However, he tried to ignored it and went by the two doormen.

"You're lucky, kid" Miles said before finally entering the building. "This club here's only for selected people. There are guys in your age that would give all their money to get in." And then he went through the door.

_And probably their lives, too _Greg thought and followed Miles through the door.

…...

The first thing that Greg recognised as he was inside was the smell. It was like smoke, but not from cigarettes. He was sure that it was...

"Hey Danny, come here!"

Greg looked around. He found himself in a huge room. It was like a typical disco, techno music was echoing in his ear so loud that he hardly could hear anything. It was rather dark, except of some colourful lights on the walls. And the people... Well, he would say that they were all ordinary human beings, except of their brand clothes and styled appearance. At least, now Greg knew that those rich clubs were just... boring.

"Come on, kid. The night is young and your job has to be done."

Greg looked around again and saw Miles in the middle of the room. There was a kind of elevation and a large round table with a comfortable looking couch in the middle of the room.

Miles was sitting there along with some other people; two guys and one woman. The woman was blond, was wearing a red dress and looked... well, Greg would definitely call her attractive. He smiled as he saw that she was his age. The guys were rather at Miles age, looked like businessmen and wore suits. However, at least they had a more sympathetic look than Miles.

"Guys, this is Danny. Daniel O'Johnson. He's the... new one."

Greg smiled as he shook hands with the guys. He kissed the woman on her hand and he saw her face blush a bit.

"It is very nice to meet you." Greg said and looked around. The music was getting annoying. He would give everything for his Marilyn Manson CD now.

"Danny, this is Peter Vice." Miles pointed at the one with the rather dark hair. Greg nodded at him friendly. "This here is Samuel Tristian." he continued pointing at the taller one with the brown hair. "And... the wonderful lady here's Rita Jules. And hopefully, she'll soon be Rita Miles." Miles leaned forward and kissed the woman on her lips. Greg looked down. So flirting would not be a good idea today.

"Oh Brad, stop it!" he heard her giggeling.

"Ummm... hey Brad, can we come to business? I you know, time is money." Peter interrupted the pair.

Miles stopped indeed and took place on the couch, next to Rita.

"Sure, Pete. Danny, sit down. Do you have something to write with you?"

Greg was getting more and more impatient and wanted to know what was going on. Luckily, he had a small notepad with him, along with a pen of course.

"Sure. I always have my notepad with me, you know, in case I'm inspired and have to write the future..."

"_Greg, don't exaggerate!" _Greg heard Brass' voice in his ear. Greg stopped speaking and looked around. He had forgotten that he had this thing in his ear.

"You didn't lie honey. He's really like a little squirrel." Rita said and grinned at him. Greg didn't know what to say. Luckily, Miles laughed at Rita's "joke".

"I'd _never_ lie, sweetheart." Miles said and gave her a kiss on the neck. Greg saw Samuel rolling his eyes.

"Brad. Can we just go on? I just want my... things."

"Alright alright." Miles looked at Greg. "Now Danny, you'll finally learn what your job will be."

**Phew, what a long chapie. I try to update soon so you'll know what the job will be. What do you think? Will something happen to Greg?**

**Please don't forget to review! **

**Cupcake01**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the late update – This is my last exam week for this semester, so I promise that there'll be more chapters next week :) However, thanks so much for your reviews, they really keep motivating me :) So I hope that you'll enjoy the next chapter.**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

"Look around, Danny. What do you see?" Miles asked Greg. Greg, who was still sitting on the couch wasn't sure what to answer. And now that he could need Brass' voice, he didn't hear anything of him. Greg looked around to observe the room once again and to figure out what Miles could mean – and what it'd have to do with his "job".

"Well... I don't know..." Greg begun. "The people here look happy, it seems they enjoy the night..." He stopped and looked into Miles face. Why was this guy always smiling at him?

"Exactly" his "boss" said. "And it's your job to keep it that way."

"How?... I mean, you said I'm not allowed to perform yet, so entertaining you all wouldn't be a thought " Greg asked. Slowly he could imagine what he'd have to do. However, he wasn't happy with that.

"He's smart" Samuel said, more to Miles than to anyone else. As if he wasn't there at all. "You should watch him, Brad."

Greg looked over to him closely and felt his eyes on him, too. Was Samuel suspecting something? _Please not!_ Greg thought, slightly getting panicked. This undercover thing was harder than thought.

Fortunately, Brad just laughed. "Oh, don't worry, Sam. You know as well as I that he's perfect."

_Perfect for what? _Greg really wanted to know right now. He really didn't like this club... this smell. He began to think that this was maybe not such a good idea.

"Okay, Danny, back to you." Miles finally continued. "Those are the coordinates were you will go everyday. Darling?" Rita nodded and gave Greg a paper. The young man read it quickly. It was an address of a warehouse.

"And what shall I do there, Mr. Miles?" Greg wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"Well, you get what those people here make them happy. And Susan will tell you were to hide it. Got it?"

"Mr. Miles, I'm not sure if I can do something... illegal." Greg tried.

"_Greg, just do it. Otherwise Miles will suspect something!" _he suddenly heard Brass' voice. Now that was just great! Brass wanted him to be a drug dealer?

"Danny..." Miles sighed. " Through this job, you get to know a lot of people – and this could be publicity for your music career. Plus, don't forget that you signed a contract. You have to do it, otherwise you'd have to pay me the loss of the money that I could have made. Is that clear?"

Greg shuddered. He wasn't used that tone of Miles. Was he blackmailing him?

However, he knew that he had no choice. Brass would be the same opinion, so much was clear.

"Alright... Don't worry, I don't want to make any trouble."

"I hope so. And now go home, get some sleep and be at those coordinates tomorrow at 5 p.m. Susan will give you further instructions."

Greg nodded. "Yes, Sir." He stood up. "Thanks for the invitation, Mr. Miles. I hope you have a nice evening." He looked at the other guys. "It was nice to meet you. And it was really a pleasure, Miss Jules." He kissed her hand and was satisfied to see her blushing slightly.

With that, he went through the amount of people, desperate trying to get out to breath in some fresh air. As soon as he was out, he took in a deep breath. It was so wonderful in his lungs – cold and fresh. And he remarked that his brain could think clear again. It was strange, but he hadn't remarked that he was a bit dizzy inside.

"_Greg, come to the van" _He heard Brass voice again. It sounded not that amused. Sighing, he went around the corner and saw the car waiting for him. As the last time, Nick opened it. Greg was glad to see him. It was like he had been in that club for hours, although he wasn't nearly an hour in there.

"Greg! Are you alright?" Nick asked him.

"Sure... Is Brass mad again? I did nothing wrong..." Greg murmured. Strange, his voice was echoing in his ear like it was far away.

"Ummmm... no not mad. Come inside, you look tired, buddy."

Greg just nodded. He was tired, indeed. Why was he feeling that strange?

"Sanders! You've done a good job in there..." he heard Brass' voice. Really? Finally Brass admitted that he had done something good. However, Greg felt really tired – and a bit ill.

"Greg, come on, sit down... You haven't drunk something in there, have you?" Nick asked and let Greg onto a chair. He sat down and closed his eyes as a wave of dizziness was nearly overwhelming him. What is just happening with him?

"No, I could see that he hasn't... so it's clear now that the drug is inhaled through the air... Damn it, if I had known it before, I wouldn't have let him in..."

"Nick?" Greg asked... no, he whispered it. He still had his eyes closed, just wanting to sleep.

"I don't feel so good..."

"Just breath in and out, buddy... you want some water?" Greg nodded and took a sip of the bottle that his friend gave him. Slowly, he was feeling better. What the hell just happened? And what did Brass mean with that drug? Had he inhaled it? Had he just taken a drug?

"Shall we drive him to the hospital?" Nick asked Brass worried. Greg shook his hand and answered instead of Brass himself

"No! No hospital! I mean... I feel already better, there'll be no need to..."

"Alright alright, Greggo... but you tell me as soon as you feel strange again, okay?"

Greg nodded.

"I'll drive him home... Just make sure that something like this don't happen again." he heard Nick's voice again. Obviously he was talking to Brass. He didn't care. Still having closed his eyes, he slowly fell into sleep.

**Uuuuuh... Did you await that? I hope that Greg will be alright, but I guess we all do ;) Next chapter will be online soon, so stay tuned... and don't forget to review :))**

**Love,**

**Cupcake01**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi cuties! How are you doing? I'm great because all exams are done – for now ;) so updates will be made faster :)**

**Please don't forget to review for the next chapter – I'd be very happy to read from you :D**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

"What? Greg has been drugged? How? And how is he?"

Catherine was furious. Nick just came back to the lab after bringing Greg home. He, Sarah and Catherine were gathered in the breaking room because they wanted to know how Greg was doing his job. Sarah and Catherine hadn't heard anything since they had learned that he had to go undercover. Both were worried and Nick telling them that Greg had obviously been drugged today wasn't helping.

"Ladies, calm down" Nick said. "It's not as bad as it seems... Luckily, he hasn't been in that club for a long time, so he didn't inhaled enough... to feel more. He was just a bit dizzy and tired, so everything's fine."

"Really? And... how is he doing? I mean, his job?" Sarah asked, not really believing him. Although she knew Greg for a few weeks, she has to admit that she likes him and didn't want him to see in danger.

"As much as I saw, I can tell that he's doing great" Nick said and also meant it. He wanted to tell Greg before as well, but the young man was nearly asleep as they arrived at his apartment.

"I mean, I would believe him every word he's saying to that Miles..." Nick continued as the girls looked at him sceptically. "I just hope that Miles believes him, too."

"He better do" Catherine said. "You know, it's strange because I don't know him that long, but I miss Greg. He was doing a good job in the DNA lab, I just hope that everything is going to be alright so we have him back soon."

Nick just nodded. He just wanted to say the same thing. When Greg would be back, he'd say him more often that he's doing a good work, so he'd feel more appreciated.

…...

Greg didn't fell prepared. Not at all. He'd never admit it, but he missed the lab, especially after yesterday. It was like his enthusiasm was washed away as soon as he left the club. Like it has been left there. Brass had told him it was possible that he felt bad the next day like after a drunk night – and he was right. Greg had never taken any drugs, of course not. And the thought that he had inhaled them unknowing yesterday, made him worried and scared if he could really do this job. What if it happens again and he wasn't that lucky?

Well he'd agree to do it and he wasn't the guy to give up. At least not that soon.

"_Greg, you feel okay?" _He suddenly heard Nick's voice in his ear.

"Nick, for the thousandth time, yes I do" Greg said and nervously looked around. There wasn't anyone in this street. It was five p.m. and had went to the coordinates that Rita gave him yesterday. It was like a side street, and looking down at the sheet, he read that he had to go to the first address around the corner. He took in a deep breath as he knocked 4 times at the iron door with the number "32" on it. Susan had written him a message before to knock like this, so he assumed that this was some kind of a code.

Indeed, he heard somebody making a noise behind the door and then opened it for a gap.

"Danny?" he heard a familiar voice, yet he couldn't recognise a face because the door was nearly closed. He wasn't sure, but he assumed that it belonged to Samuel he got to know yesterday.

"Yeah" Greg just answered. He didn't like the guy, he had been staring at him the whole evening, and not in a good way. More like he wished him away. Maybe Greg was just paranoid, but usually his feelings were right when it was about the sympathy of a human.

"Alright, come in." It was really Samuel who opened the door now just to let Greg into the warehouse. As soon as Greg was in the dark outer office, he had that similar smell in his nose. _Not again_ he thought and tried not to breath in too deep and to look around instead. He was in a small room, and it was nearly dark. There was only a table with a laptop on it. Howerver, behind the desk there was a wall that obviously led to another room.

"Come on, let's get to work" Samuel said after closing the door. "I just hope that nobody followed you... otherwise you'll have a huge problem."

Greg would've laughed if he wasn't in that serious situation. _If he'd only know_, he thought and followed him to the next door.

"This is what you'll have to do" Samuel continued to speak and opened the door. Greg saw that it led into a much bigger room; probably the actual warehouse. It was lighten, and the smell was getting stronger – and now he also recognised the taste. Curry. Were they cooking here or what? Greg wondered why he hadn't remarked yesterday that it was smelling like curry. Looking around, he found the source of the smell: in the middle of the room there was a strange looking machine; it's appearance was a bit like one of those old steam engines. Around it, there was a yellow powder packed in 5 kg plastic bags. He was in a drug laboratory, so much was clear now!

"You'll get this substance from us." Samuel said and pointed at the packs. "We call it Indian Curry. You know, because of the colour and smell." He smiled. "I came up with the name. Creative, isn't it?"

Greg wondered if the guy wanted an answer, so he just nodded. This guy was scary somehow.

"I'll give you not much, only a small amount will be enough each evening. Wait here, I'll bring it to you." He went to one of the packs and put a small box out off his jacket. He opened the bag, filled in the powder in the box and closed it.

"You know why you have to do it?" Samuel asked him. Greg don't know again what to answer. He was surprised of the question.

"Not really... To be honest, I can't imagine Mr. Miles being that risky and letting me doing this... job" Greg said. He was surprised of his strong voice.

"You're really clever" Samuel said. Greg wondered why they all keep saying that. "At least cleverer as the other guys. Anyways, I want to tell you why. Our... curry has it's... special effects. But because you are young and healthy, it doesn't have an effect on you. At least not in the way like on the older guys like us."

Greg nodded, although he was shocked in reality.

"So, what is the stuff made of? I mean, what is so special on this substance?" he asked. It was his job to find out such information, wasn't it?

However, Samuel just laughed. "You ask to many questions, boy. If I were you, I'd just do what you are ask for and get your money. The less you know, the longer you'll have work."

He gave him the box. "If anyone ask you, say that it is curry, indeed. And now, you'll go back to the club with that. Then your real work will start."

Greg nodded again. Like yesterday, he was glad that he finally was getting some fresh air. It was like he had been in there for hours and followed Samuel relieved to the door to get outside.

**Oh, poor Greg. I'd never let him do such a cruel job ;) Do you think that he''ll be fine? Please don't forget to review :)**

**Cupcake01**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys – yay, I'm back :) First of all, thanks for those who inspired me to keep on writing this story – you are awesome! Secondly, another big thanks to those who still read my story and still like it (at least I hope so ;D)... I hope you'll like the next chapter as well and stay tuned :) Please don't forget to review, I'm always happy to read from you :)**

**Disclaimer – nothing belongs to me except of the new characters :)**

**And now, as always... Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

As soon as Greg was outside, he took in a deep breath of the fresh air. He didn't felt nearly as bad as yesterday, but there was still this strange feeling... Maybe he was getting used to it?

"_Sanders, come to the van... we need a sample of the powder." _he heard Brass' voice in his ear. Greg looked around, making sure that Samuel had closed the door to the warehouse behind him and that he was nowhere seen. Before actually answering to Brass, he went some steps away from the building.

"Brass, Samuel told me to go to that club _immediately..._" Greg said then. He didn't want to take any risks. What if he was being observed?

"_It won't take long, Greggo.. just come here, I guess you want to know yourself what the drug contains, won't you?"_

This time, he heard Nick speaking. Greg took another deep breath and went his hand through his hair. It was strange, but after he had left the building, he was feeling like someone was watching him... Maybe he was just getting paranoid.

"Alright, I'll be there in one minute," he said after thinking this over. If someone was really watching him, this person would find out sooner or later that he was not "Danny".

Quickly, he went around the corner and saw already the van standing there. He sighed and wanted to go there as he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Danny... Didn't I told you to go to that club?" As Greg turned around, he looked into Samuel's grinning face. Damn it, what should he do now?

"_Tell him you needed some frehs air..." _he heard Nick's voice as if he was reading Greg's mind. Greg himself smiled back at Samuel.

"Yeah... I'm sorry about that" Greg said finally. "I.. I just needed to go for a quick walk and get some fresh" Greg hoped that his voice didn't sound as nervous as he was feeling right now. Hopefully he hadn't heard him talking...

"Well, and I told you as well to do what you are paid for. Mr. Miles won't be happy to hear that you obviously haven't done that. You better go _now, _or I will tell him. Is that clear, boy _Danny_?"

Greg frowned. Maybe he really just being paranoid, but that Samuel just spoke "his" name with such a tone was more than scaring... Was he suspecting something?

"Please don't tell him" Greg said and put on his puppy look. "I'll go there immediately, without any problems...It won't happen again, I promise"

Samuel looked at him, indeed with a suspicious look, and grinned again. "Alright, boy... I hope that it won't happen. Now go, quick. Time is money."

Greg sighed as Samuel pointed in the opposite direction where the club was... not where he wanted to go; to the van.

"Thank you" he murmured and just went by him. He didn't want to risk it a second time and go back to Brass and Nick... This Samuel guy was obviously following him. It was clear by now that he wasn't trusting him at all.

"_Greg, try to steal some of the powder... We really need a sample of this substance"_ he heard Nick's voice as soon as Greg was some feet away from Samuel.

"What? Are you crazy?" Greg whispered. "I can't do that... you saw it yourself, those guys are watching me... "

"_Greg, look..." _Nick begun again, but Greg interrupted him. He was angry. Why couldn't they understand that this job was actually _dangerous_?

"No, Nick, you look!" Greg said, now with a louder voice. "I actually don't want to get killed within the next day just because you want a damn sample of this drug... Just... just let me do my job, okay? I'll find a way to get some, but don't push me."

Greg knew that he sounded maybe a bit harsh, but he didn't mind. He wasn't going to risks his life because of some damn drugs!

"_Alright... but... be careful, okay?"_ Nick said.

Greg sighed again. "I am, _mum_" he said annoyed and continued his way to the club.

**Phew... you have no idea how difficult it was to write this chapter^^Anyways, I hope you like it and still want to read the story. Oh, and if you have any ideas how I should continue, you could still contact me. And please don't forget to review :)**

**Cupcake01**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi cuties :) I'm so glad that there are obviously some of you left who continue to read my story :D Maybe some of you haven't realized that I replaced the 10th chapter... so, you might be happy to read now two of them^^ Anyways, I hope you still like the story and pleeeeeease continue to give me reviews :)**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

"So, how's Greg holding on?" Warrick asked. He was sitting with Nick and Sarah in a diner, not far away from the club. Brass had promised Nick to contact him if anything interesting would happen, so he could go and grab something to eat.

"I'm not sure" Nick said after sighing deeply. "I... I'm scared that he takes this job too... serious."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked and took a sip of her coffee.

"Well, I've got the impression that he likes his role.. maybe too much" Nick answered finally. He was indeed worried about his friend. He didn't know Greg that long, but it was sure that he missed being at the lab with him... his jokes, his joyful attitude...

"You know, you've got to trust him more..." Sarah said. "I mean, it's his first undercover job, of course it has an impact onto him... I'm sure that you remember _your_ first case like that, don't you?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah... I just hope that Brass doesn't lose control over that... and that Greggo will be back at the lab save, soon."

Warrick smiled at him. He liked the lab tech, too, but he knew that Nick and Greg were way better friends than he and Greg. "Don't worry, Nicky... I'm sure that everything will be fine."

"I hope so..."Nick murmured, lost in his thoughts about his friend and took a bite of his pizza.

…...

Greg was hungry. Strange that he thought about how good a piece of pizza would be right now, when he actually had to do his job... as a drug dealer. He didn't felt good with it, not at all. Maybe it was because he wasn't able to eat properly and calm since he started the new "job" or because he had in fact inhaled this strange substance... but while going back to the club, he definitely had a gut feeling. When Brass had asked him to do it, he thought that it might help him to get more self-confidence, but to be honest, he felt that he was not able to do it.

However, he had promised to help, and he wasn't a quitter. Plus, he had the feeling that he was into this whole story already to deep.

"Oh, Danny... Good that you are here... -right in time" he heard a familiar voice. It was Rita Jules, Mr. Miles fiancée, who was coming towards to him through the club door. She wore a short black dress and shoes so high that Greg wondered how she could walk like a model in those.

Much to his surprise, she hugged him and kissed him at his cheek. At first, he was taken aback, but it felt natural to him and she was the first one who acted friendly today.

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am" he said politely and smiled at her.

"Oh, please, it's just Rita... At least when your boss is not around" she added and looked around as if she was awaiting him by every minute.

Greg just nodded. He had learned today with Samuel to better not ask to many questions. "Well, I don't want to interrupt our... meeting here, but Samuel told me to go back here and continue.. the job" he spoke up. "And... to be honest... I'm already curious about it."

"I bet you are" she answered him, smiled again brightly and showed her perfect white teeth. "So, come in Danny... Pete must be ready by now to show you around."

And with that, she turned around and went back through the door. Greg frowned, but followed her instantly. He didn't want to give Brass or Nick another reason to worry about him. Although he was worried himself.

…...

Catherine stood in the breaking room and took a sip of her coffee. She just came back from questioning the families and friends of the victims that were concerned with Greg's case. She smiled at herself. Greg's case. Never ever she could imagine that their lab tech was going out in the field, and only after some weeks, he is doing an undercover job. Not that she thought he wasn't capable to handle it, but doing it without really no experience could of course cause some dangers for the young man.

However, she couldn't think about it anymore because she saw Grissom approaching her into the room.

"Hey Catherine... Any news about the victims?" he asked her while pouring some coffee in his cup.

She bit her lips. "Well... not really something that would help us." That was just the truth... but Grissom saw that something was bothering her. Catherine knew that he wasn't the guy who was showing his emotions, but she was often surprised that he could see into people's heart in different ways like a lot of others.

"You know, I've been to those families, and especially their friends told me that all of them... they changed so much during their new work" she begun and was glad that Grissom was just listening. "They all told me the same thing; that they didn't knew that their family member was having trouble, or even this job. And that they changed their character... in a rather... negative way" She stopped speaking because she didn't know how to continue.

"And... now you are scared that Greg might change too?" Grissom continued instead of her anyways and she was glad of his choice of words. He hadn't said 'might get killed'.

She nodded, and felt to her surprise Grissom's hand on her shoulder. "Greg will do an excellent job, and I'm sure that we will hear his damn music here very soon" he assured her. Catherine smiled, and nodded. _Hopefully he was right, h_e thought

**Ah... I know, how dare I to end the chapter here?! However, I thought I had to underline the feelings of the team about this case, so this is a rather important chapter, at least for me ;) I hope you liked it anyways and continue to read and review :)**

**Love,**

**Cupcake01**


End file.
